A Certain Kind of Beauty
by MessedUpEl
Summary: A NejiTen one-shot from Neji's perspective. Neji knows she's not delicately beautiful like Sakura or gorgeous and stunning like Ino or soft and angel-like like Hinata. But it didn't matter to him because she was a certain kind of beauty. (oh my god I still suck at summaries.) [Implied, very mild: SasuSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno] Rated T to be extra safe.


A Certain Kind of Beauty - a NejiTen one-shot

* * *

><p>Neji didn't have a type. At least he didn't think he did. Unless you said his type was a dark haired dark eyed girl with two buns atop her head - namely Tenten.<p>

She was a different kind of beautiful. She didn't have uniquely colored hair like Sakura's or outstandingly remarkable eyes like Ino's. She was different. And that's why he lo - ahem. We're not there yet.

She wasn't a great beauty by most standards but Neji couldn't care less. She wasn't uniquely gorgeous like Sakura or sweet and princess-like like Hinata. And quite frankly she was nothing like the conventional beauty Ino.

But no, Neji wasn't attracted to great legendary beauties like Sasuke was to Sakura or sweet adoring girls like Naruto was to Hinata or even to gorgeous conventional confident blondes like Shikamaru was to Ino (a fact which Neji found most amusing).

Tenten was normal. Save the signature twin buns she always wore. But despite her commonplace beauty there was something about her that made you give her a second glance.

Maybe it was the way her dark luscious hair bounced on the occasion she'd release them from their hold atop her head. Or maybe it was the way her eyes lit up and sparkled when she was delighted or when her lips would quirk up in suppressed amusement or when she would give full reign to her brilliant smile, throw back her head and the gates of heaven would open at the sound of her ringing laughter. (okay so maybe he was over exaggerating _just_ a little bit)

Her figure wasn't slim and delicate like Sakura's or hourglass-like and showy like Ino's or overly well-endowed in the chest area like Hinata. But it was full enough for him to be addicted to running his hands all over her, slim enough for him to still feel like a giant next to her and amply gifted enough in the chest department for him to crave the feeling of meshing their bodies together.

Her skin wasn't soft and delicate like most other girls. Her skin was scarred in places from handling her razor-sharp weapons with which she'd dance in the glow of the moonlight.

Her skin wasn't a smooth alabaster color like many of her friends. Instead it was a tan, bronzed, sun-kissed glow that never ceased to make him want to taste every inch of her.

So it didn't matter to him whether she had pink colored hair or clear sky-blue eyes or an overly full bosom or a fragile glass-like figure or skin soft and white as snow.

He admired and appreciated her beauty in all its own unique ways that captivated him in ways nobody else could. And that's why he lo - ahem. We're not there yet.

But anyway, as he watched her gaze up at the stars in the night sky that could never compare to her, he knew that without a doubt she was a certain kind of beauty.

* * *

><p>Omg. I wrote this on a whim out of nowhere on my phone and now my phone is lagging because this note is <em>way<em> too long.

Just in case there are some sensitive souls out there, this isn't meant to insult anybody's appearance. I wrote this because I felt like if you look at all the other girls in the Konoha 11, Tenten might look so ordinary compared to the other three and if I were her I'd feel really insecure about that because I mean I have brown hair and brown eyes and I'm sure alot of you girls out there with features like mine at least once or twice have felt so commonplace among your pretty blonde haired blue eyed friends or something or other. So this is really an expression of the fact that there are all kinds of beauty, whether thick or thin, dark or pale, grey eyed, green eyed, blue eyed, brown eyed, hazel, amber, violet, black eyed (or hectochromia (ooo kinda cool), short or tall, blonde or brunette, curly or straight, and I could go on and on about people's appearance but the fact is that you're all beautiful no matter what and don't let anybody tell you otherwise.

Love,

El

(p.s. Wow I wasn't expecting to write so much)


End file.
